the secret of Artemis
by lacie5
Summary: when strange new kids arrive at the children's home Amy is curious then when they blow up her school and tell her that she is a demigod it explains a lot but who is her godly parent and why won't they claim her also what of Artemis, who has disappeared WILL DISCONTINUE IF NO ONE REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic guys so plz not to harsh**

Amy's pov

It was the last day of term before the Christmas hols and I was daydreaming about what Mr Brunner had said this morning before I left the children's home for school.

flashback

I grabbed my bag for school and raced to the door hoping to get away before Mr Brunner caught me,but no such luck."Amy where are you going?"I groaned mentally"going to school?" I answered knowing what he would say next"but school does not start for half an hour and I wanted to introduce you to the kids who arrived last night, they're going to go to the same school as you!" I sighed and let my bag slip of my shoulder as I followed Mr Brunner in his wheelchair into the main room wondering how long it will take before the new kids hated me.

**plz fav follow and review soz it was short if any one likes it I will right another**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks langthedemigod for your review fingers crossed no more mistakes! I am so happy someone actually liked it! Anyway in this chapter the pj characters will appear so I think I'm ment to do a disclaimer: I do not own pj or hoh only Amy and the story line if I did own pj and hoh I would have a dog by now :(**

**P.s hols means holidays**

Percy's pov

As I walked out of my cabin heading for the beach I sighed, so peaceful. We had defeated Gaia a few months back and it was coming up to Christmas. As I walked towards Annabeth I could see something was wrong"hey what's up wise girl?"I shouted to her she looked like she had seen a ghost I ran up to her and asked again"what's up?" she answered this time with shocking news"Chiron thinks he's found an unclaimed child of the big three."

Amy's pov

As I looked around the classroom again deep in thought I paused at the four new faces I had walked to school with,they weren't actually that bad considering we're all dyslexic adhd kids. There was Annabeth the girl with blond hair and startling grey eyes,her boyfriend percy with his messy brown hair and sea green eyes then there was Thalia with her spiky black hair and don't mess with me look and then finally there was nico his jet black hair laying loosely around his pale skin making him look really hot and...did I just call that boy hot?! AMY get a grip he is a dumb creature with no brain not hot!That was the one thing mum was very clear about in the letter.

"Amy!"a evil voice shouted disturbing my thoughts. Mrs Pim looked at me angrily "2 hours detention after school for daydreaming!" Everyone gasped that was harsh even for Mrs Pim "and half an hour for everyone else for gasping!" She grinned evily knowing any friendship I might of made with these new kids was probably gone. My silver eyes sparked angrily, she was going to pay for that.

**Hope you liked it! Plz review fav and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 guys hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pj or hoh, though if I've been good(which I probably haven't been) Santa might give them to me.**

Amy's pov

I glanced at the clock,their was half an hour left of detention,half an hour left until I'd made it through one school term without the school blowing up,a new record! Outside the classroom Percy,Annabeth,Thalia and Nico were waiting for me. They hadn't seemed to bugged about detention and they'd actually bothered to wait for me._ Maybe_ _my__ life's finally on an up_ I thought to myself. However no sooner had I thought this when a _crash!_ interrupted my train of thoughts. I looked over to see a knocked out Mrs Pim and next to her was...

Nico's pov

I entered the rec room, late for the meeting as usual."Come sit down Nico we have two very important matters to discuss, one concerning the hunters of Artemis" Chiron said. I sat down next to Thalia. _That's why the room is so full _I thought to myself_ the hunters are here, I wonder_ _why? _As well as Thalia and nine other hunters there was Jason,Percy,Annabeth,Katie,Clarisse,Will,Leo,Piper,Travis and Conner,Pollux,Butch,Clovis,Lou Ellen and me. Wow this room is full! I looked over to Thalia wondering why they were here, but the look on her face made me stop. She looked really worried about something,actually all of the hunters had this look and dark circles under their eyes as if they hadn't been sleeping. Thalia stood up"well firstly the hunters of Artemis are going to be staying over the winter holidays because..." she was cut off by groaning from both parties"because Artemis has disappeared,as in not on earth or on Olympus!" Then all Hades broke loose.

**Sorry for the clifhanger I will update soon if, and only if more people follow/fav or review all you've got to do is press a button! Merry Christmas!**

**P.s sorry if the chapters are short hopefully they will get longer! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 guys, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson or hero's of Olympus, that was a dream.**

Percy pov

We were sitting outside the classroom waiting for Amy to finish detention. It was mean, giving detentions out on the last day of term. That teacher reminded me of Mrs Dodds my pre-algebra teacher who turned out to be a fury, old,grey and evil. I remember the meeting yesterday, before we left on this quest, how is it a coincidence that a unclaimed powerful demigod appears at the same time Artemis goes missing.

Flashback

_Then all Hades broke loose. _

Panicked gasps echoed around the room before a loud crash bombarded the room as Mr D fell through the ceiling. "Halia is right!" Mr D announced not noticing the shocked stares he was getting from everyone in the half destroyed room. "Oh yeah, hello hello I'm back"Mr D said unthusiastically."Zeus decided that now all the celebrations for the defeat of Gaia have finished I must come back to this hell hole." "Then the idiot"_ cue very loud thunder_ "noticed we hadn't seen Artemis in weeks, he tried to I M her but their was no connection." "Same happened when we tried" said Thalia obviously recovering from Mr D 's sudden entrance."We had been out hunting,and when we arrived back at camp Artemis was gone!" "That's why we have come to camp half blood..." "so basically" Clarisse said,rudely interrupting Thalia"your coming to stay with us because you can't survive without your precious Artemis!" At this comment five arrows were launched narrowly missing Clarisse. "How dare you!" Phobe screamed who had been standing next to Thalia"we came to camp half blood to see if you had heard from Artemis, which you obviously haven't,...have you?" "No we haven't" answered Chiron trying to calm the situation down."Then why even bother staying here!" She screamed, turning round to face Thalia."We will be staying here, at camp half blood because we need all the help we can get to find Artemis" she announced calmly turning towards Chiron. "We will do all we can to help you find Artemis, you can stay in her cabin if you wish" he addressed the hunters. Phobe turned around and stalked out the room followed by the other hunters, leaving only Thalia behind. "Now onto other matters."

"We believe we have found an unclaimed child of the big three" Chiron announced calmly, ignoring all the startled gasps from around the room."How do you know it is a child of the big three?" Annabeth asked. Ah Annabeth, she always asks all the right questions. "We don't, we are just assuming, all we know is that she is a very powerful demigod"Chiron explained. "Her name is Amy and she goes to Claxford academy. She is 15 years old" he paused and let the information settle in. "And we need a team of demigods to get her and bring her back to camp half blood,who volunteers?"

End of flashback

_What is that noise? _I thought to myself before I was hit by a rock. I stood up to see the largest hellhound I'd ever seen.

Thalia's pov

It was as tall as a house with glowing red eyes and skin as black as night. I grabbed my bow and shot an arrow in it's thigh but it just bounced off._ What in Hades!? It should have disintegrated! _I shot it again but it didn't even flinch. I looked around to see Percy,Annabeth and Nico had been knocked to the ground but were slowly getting up. I looked again but I couldn't see Amy anywhere."Guys get up, I can't see Amy anywhere!" Percy got up and saw the hellhound and nearly fell to the ground again."Hey kelp head, can you see Amy anywhere?" I asked whilst dodging the hellhound."Yeah I think she's over there" he said pointing to a large piece rubble. I saw a flash of golden brown hair, and I knew she was ok, know we have only got to kill the invincible hellhound. Annabeth stood up and asked"what is that, a hellhound? It's bigger than Mrs O'leary!" Whilst trying to stab it in it's foot, but her dagger wouldn't pierce it's skin."It's one of my dad's rogue hellhounds from the fields of punishment"Nico said dodging the hellhound once more."But how do we kill it!?"Annabeth shouted as the hellhound lunged for her, she rolled away, the hellhound missing her by inches."I think dad said something about between the eyes?" Nico shouted whilst trying to stab it with his sword, with no effect. I rolled away from the hellhound and then looked at its eyes, "there guys, between the eyes theirs a small dent, aim for it!"I rolled away again and got my bow ready to shot, but when I looked up I saw a glowing silver arrow hit the dent and then the hellhound disintegrated.

_Nobody else but me has got a bow and arrow with them _I thought to myself _and__ even I can't shoot that well with one arrow. Nobody can, nobody but... _I turned around and stared in shock. _How is that possible!_ I thought as I stared at the glowing silver figure, silver bow and arrow in hand. I looked back at the arrow which had hit the hellhound, and I noticed it had a word inscribed on it's side, just one word "Amy."

**Hehehe, clifhanger! Plz plz plz review,fav or follow or I probably won't write another chapter :( What do you think will happen next, and who is Amy?**

**P.s merry Christmas!**


End file.
